1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an active energy ray-curable ink composition, an inkjet recording method, and an inkjet printed article.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, aqueous paints and inks have been studied due to the increase in needs for resource protection, environmental preservation, improvement in stability of work, and the like. However, most pigments are significantly inferior in applicability, such as pigment dispersibility, to an aqueous composition when compared with a case in which the pigments are used in oil paints or inks. Therefore, satisfactory quality is not achieved by a general dispersion method.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-84494 discloses an aqueous ink for inkjet recording containing a copolymer that contains a hydrophilic repeating unit and 80% by mass or more and less than 100% by mass of a hydrophobic repeating unit, a colorant, and an aqueous medium, for the purpose of improving dispersibility and long-term stability of a pigment.
As a measure for increasing the strength of a printed image obtained using an aqueous ink, there is known an ultraviolet-curable aqueous ink, for example.
For example, JP-A No. 2007-70604 discloses an aqueous ink containing a high-molecular-weight compound having a cross-linkable group at a side chain thereof, in order to improve the film strength or the like.